


Tweaked Up

by Joycee



Category: Queer as Folk (US), White Collar
Genre: Art, Dancing, Gay Sex, Hallucinations, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: Peter and Neal investigate an art crime in Pittsburgh and visit the Babylon nightclub.





	Tweaked Up

NEW YORK

Special Agent Peter Burke picked up the new file that had just landed on his desk and grinned as he read it. He gave his C.I. Neal Caffrey a two finger point to call him to his office.

Neal sauntered slowly up the stairs and cracked, “What is it? Another mortgage fraud emergency?”

“Not quite,” Peter responded, handing the file to him. “Take a look at this.”

A smile slowly spread across Neal's face as he read. When he looked up, his eyes were shining with excitement. “Wow! Someone stole a painting from the Justin Taylor exhibit? You know, he is one of the hottest young artists around!”

“I know,” Peter nodded. “Evidently, someone else thinks so. He has been robbed a couple of times in Pittsburgh where he lives, and now at his exhibit here in New York.”

“Does this mean we get to meet him?” enthused Neal.

Peter frowned, “Well, I don’t know. I believe young Mr. Taylor has gone back to Pittsburgh. We’ll be dealing with the gallery.’

“But why would anyone leave New York to go back to Pittsburgh?” Neal wondered.

Peter chuckled, “Because that’s where he lives? This was just a limited showing, probably to test out the market.”

Neal’s face fell and then he had an idea. “Peter, I bet it was someone who lives in Pittsburgh who took the painting.”

“Now why would you say that?” Peter asked. Before Neal could launch into his explanation, Peter put up his hand. “Wait. Let’s get the team together in the conference room first.”

When everyone was settled, Peter projected a picture of a work of abstract art. He began, “This painting is called _Passion._ It was painted by Justin Taylor, a talented young artist from Pittsburgh. It was stolen from the Glass Gallery last weekend.”

“Wow, this is good,” Agent Diana Berrigan commented. “Do you think he’s another Andy Warhol? He was from Pittsburgh, too.”

Neal said, “No, he’s better than Warhol. Look at the intensity and use of color. His technique is compelling. He has real talent.”

“That’s high praise coming from you, Caffrey,” Agent.Clinton Jones commented.

Neal reminded Peter, “Didn’t you say some of his paintings have been stolen in Pittsburgh, too?”

“Yeah,” Peter affirmed. “There have been two robberies of his studio in the last month. Apparently, he has no idea who it could be.”

“It has to be someone who knows him,” Neal surmised. “How else would anyone know what to steal. Justin is not that famous yet.”

“As a matter of fact, this was his first exhibit outside of Pittsburgh. He had a showing at the Pittsburgh Gay and Lesbian Center last year.”

“So he’s....” Jones began.

“Gorgeous,” finished Neal as Peter flashed a picture of blond blue eyed Justin Taylor up on the screen

Everyone turned to look at him, but Peter moved on to his next photo, a group shot of six men. They appeared to be friends given the casual poses. Neal estimated that they were in their late twenties to early thirties.

Peter explained, “These are his closest friends. The man with his arm around Justin is his lover Brian Kinney. The others are Michael Novotny, Benjamin Bruckner, Theodore Schmidt, and Emmett Honeycutt.”

“You think it’s one of them?” questioned Diana.

Peter responded, “Don’t know. Probably not, but they might know something. There is also a young lady name Daphne who is a close friend.”

He put up a photo of a pretty young light complexioned African American girl. “She and Justin are only twenty. They went to high school together.”

Neal suggested, “Did any of them travel to New York with Justin?”

Peter smiled at him, “Not that we know of. Taylor made the trip alone.”

“Is he still here?” wondered Jones. “We should talk to him.”

Peter sighed, “No, he left yesterday. Apparently he was in a hurry to get home.”

Neal guessed, “That might have to do with his hot boyfriend.”

Peter gave Neal a withering look and concluded, “First we’ll talk to the manager of the Glass Gallery. Diana and Jones, you look into any other recent gallery thefts. Neal, will come with me.”

When they got to the gallery, Neal asked if he could look at Justin’s other paintings while Peter questioned the manager. There were more vivid abstracts in the style of _Passion_ and some charcoal sketches. There were several of a young boy and a striking nude that was obviously Justin’s lover.

Peter joined Neal and glanced at the large penis on the figure in the sketch. He commented wryly, “That’s anatomically correct, isn’t it? Nothing left to the imagination.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” chuckled Neal. “I can imagine some things....”

“I didn’t mean that,” Peter frowned. “He is a good artist, though, isn’t he?”

Neal nodded, “Very good. So what did you find out from the manager?”

“Aw, not much,” Peter admitted. “The exhibit was up for three weeks. One Monday morning they came in and the painting was gone. The alarms had not gone off.”

“Sounds like an inside job,” surmised Neal, “except how does that explain the paintings taken from the studio in Pittsburgh?”

Peter mused, “Maybe the thefts are unrelated? We need to check to see if any of the employees are from Pittsburgh or have travelled there recently or are acquainted with our artist. We can check their financial records as well and we’ll also find out if any of his friends were in New York last weekend.”

“They could have hired someone, Peter,” Neal pointed out. “We need to interview them.”

“Well, let’s start with the gallery employees first,” Peter concluded.

After a couple of days, they hadn’t come up with any more clues. The gallery was pestering them since the robbery was covered prominently by the newspapers and it was hurting their reputation.

After a fruitless meeting in the conference room, Peter held Neal back as the others left the room. He conceded, “Looks like you and I are going to need to go to Pittsburgh.”

Neal laughed, “Sorry, Peter, but Pittsburgh is outside my two mile radius.”

Peter informed him, “I can change that temporarily. Maybe a little change of scenery will be good for you.”

“Woohoo,” Neal joked. “It will be interesting to meet Justin Taylor, but why couldn’t he live somewhere more exciting?”

“This is a business trip,” Peter reminded him.

“Are we going to spend the night?” Neal pressed.

“One night only, Neal,” Peter cautioned.

Neal teased, “Will I get my own room?”

Peter smirked, “Nope, you’ll be bunking in the room with me. You will get your own bed, though.”

 

PITTSBURGH

When their early morning flight landed, Peter rented a car. They threw their bags in back and got in with Peter behind the wheel, as usual. Neal teased, “How come you always get to drive?”

“Because i’m the one with the expense account,” explained Peter patiently. “You can program our route into the GPS.”

Neal was disappointed because they were staying at a modest Holiday Inn. He complained, “Don’t they have any better hotels here?”

Peter grimaced, “This one has everything we need and the FBI gets a discount.”

Neal tried again. “Well, can we at least have dinner in a nice restaurant?”

Peter relented, “If we have time. Why don’t you pick out one you would like?”

After a brief stop at their hotel to check in and unpack, they headed for Liberty Avenue where Justin Taylor’s studio was located. It was only 9:00 am and no one was there so they walked to a nearby diner, which was filled with mostly young men and a couple of women.

When the waitress took their order, Peter inquired, “Do you happen to know what time Justin Taylor will be in his studio?”

The large flamboyant red headed woman looked at them suspiciously. “Just who wants to know?”

Peter displayed his credentials and explained, “We’re from the FBI White Collar section in New York. We’re here to investigate the theft of one of Mr. Taylor’s paintings from a gallery showing.”

The brassy waitress smiled, “Oh, why didn’t you say so? It’s about time someone found out who has been stealing Justin’s paintings.”

She turned and hollered over her shoulder at a young man in a white apron who was bussing tables, “Sunshine, honey, there a couple of Feds here to see you about your stolen paintings.”

Peter and Neal were surprised when they recognized Justin Taylor coming toward them. He gave them a shy smile and asked, “Have you found out anything yet?”

Peter shook his head and noted, “We didn’t expect you to be waiting tables. You’re a very talented artist. Your show at the Glass Gallery was quite successful.”

Justin blushed and said, “Well, I’m still not exactly making a living from painting.”

Neal grinned, “Sunshine, you look like you’re about fifteen.”

”Hey, only Deb can get away with calling me that and I’m twenty, almost twenty-one,” Justin replied defensively.

“I think it is a flattering nickname,” Neal insisted. “You light up the room.”

A tall man in the booth behind them looked over and said, “I agree - on both counts. You’re not so bad yourself, Agent.”

Justin retorted, “Shut up, Brian. You heard them. They’re here about my stolen paintings.”

Neal interjected quickly, “I’m not an agent. I’m a consultant. Peter is the agent.”

Peter broke in, “Mr. Taylor, I’m Special Agent Peter Burke and this is my consultant Neal Caffrey. Is there someplace we can go to talk privately?”

Justin looked at Deb. When she nodded, he responded, “Sure, let’s go to my studio. It’s right down the street.”

Peter asked if they could have a couple of cups of coffee to go. Then the three of them left the diner and headed to the studio. Neal noticed Brian studying them intently.

He asked, “Is Brian your boyfriend? He isn’t jealous, is he? He doesn’t look too pleased that you are leaving with us.”

Justin replied, “Oh, Brian is very protective of me, but it’s all right. Brian doesn’t do jealousy. Anyway, I’d really like to find out who is stealing my work.”

“Any suspects?” Peter asked casually.

Justin’s face clouded and he answered, “I don’t think so. My work isn’t even famous yet so I don’t think whoever it is wants them for the money. That’s the weird thing.”

They arrived at the studio and Peter and Neal were shocked to see the small grimy space he worked in. Justin smiled, “It doesn’t look like much, but I can afford it. And the lighting is good.” He nodded at the large windows.

 Neal was charmed. He found the talented young artist fascinating. He checked, “If your paintings weren’t stolen for the money, why do you think they were taken? Could it be something personal?”

Peter added, “Do you believe it’s the same person who took your paintings here and the one in New York?”

They all perched on stools around a long paint spattered table and spent the next couple of hours getting more information and tossing around ideas. Neal checked out the easiest ways into and out of the studio, and also examined the art that was lying around.

At noon, Brian Kinney swooped in and strode over to Justin. He lifted up the younger man, wrapped his arms around him and engaged in a long passionate kiss. When he released Justin, he looked suspiciously toward Peter and Neal. He asked curtly, “So, did you solve the case?”

Peter responded seriously, “Not yet. We would be grateful to hear any ideas you might have, Mr. Kinney.”

Brian snarled, “I suppose I’m a suspect? The boyfriend did it? Kind of a cliche, isn’t it?”

Neal gave him a charming smile and said smoothly, “You wouldn’t have to go to New York to steal one of Justin’s paintings, and anyway, I’ll bet he would give you anything you wanted.”

Brian nodded and looked him over approvingly. He smiled at him. “What kind of consultant are you, Mr. Caffrey?”

Neal explained, “Actually, I’m a criminal informant. I’ve been released into Agent Burke’s custody to serve out the rest of my four year sentence for bond forgery.”

Peter grinned at their surprised looks and added, “He was convicted of bond forgery, but his real talents are more in stealing and counterfeiting works of art and a miscellany of other criminal activities.”

Neal quickly interjected, “Alledgedly. They never caught me for any of that.”

“Anyway,” Peter continued, “He is quite helpful in solving cases like yours because he knows how criminals think and he is also brilliant.”

“Wow!” Justin enthused. “That’s cool!”

“Yeah, cool,” scoffed Brian. “In other words, he’s a con man. Why should we trust him?”

Neal quickly answered, “Because you don’t have anything I want. No offense, Justin.” 

Brian glanced at Justin and then looked significantly at Neal. “Are you sure about that?”

Peter interrupted, “How about if we all go have lunch and maybe you can introduce us to your other friends this afternoon.”

They locked the little studio and they all walked back to the diner where they had breakfast. Neal complained, “Isn’t there anywhere else to eat?”

Justin laughed, “Not if you want to meet my friends!”

Deb greeted them all enthusiastically and it turned out that most of Justin’s friends were there. After everyone was introduced and they all finished their meals, Peter and Neal interviewed Justin’s friends.

Michael Novotny, who turned out to be Debbie’s son, had the most interesting suggestion. Looking sideways at Brian, he asked, “Justin, did you tell them about your ex-lover Ethan?”

Justin squirmed and Brian glared at Michael. Justin offered, “I had a boyfriend about a year ago named Ethan Gold.”

“Ethan Gold, the violinist?” Neal enthused.

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Justin smiled. “You know him?”

Neal shook his head. “Only by his music and his reputation. Rumor has it that he can be quite difficult.”

Justin just smiled, unwilling to offer any further information in front of everyone. Peter made a note to ask more questions later. The group of friends were lively and fun, interrupting and teasing each other, with Debbie occasionally chiming in.

Finally, Brian stood up and stretched. He looked cynically at Peter and inquired, “Have you got enough to mull over now? I’d like to take Justin home and fuck him senseless.”

Brian had hardly taken his hands off of Justin all afternoon. Neal smirked at them. Justin blushed and suggested, “Neal, maybe you’d like to go to Babylon with us later this evening.”

Peter asked, “What’s Babylon?” and Neal responded, “It’s a nightclub, Peter. What? I did my homework before we came.”

“It’s a GAY nightclub,” clarified Brian. “I don’t know if Neal would be interested.”

“Oh, but I would. I’d love to go!” Neal responded. He exchanged phone numbers with Justin.

Peter frowned, but didn’t say anything. When they got outside, Neal persuaded, “Peter, it will give me a chance to observe them in a more casual environment and I can talk to them individually instead of a group.”

Peter asked doubtfully, “Do you think one of them is our thief?”

Neal answered, “No, I don’t, but I think they know more than they have told us. I’d like to find out a little more about Ethan Gold and his affair with Justin.”

“I bet Brian wasn’t happy about that,” Peter surmised. “He even looked at you like you might be competition for Justin. I’ll call Jones and ask him to research Gold for us.”

Peter asked, “Do you want to pick a nice restaurant for us to go to this evening?”

Surprisingly, Neal declined. “Oh, I ate so many calories in that diner, I’m afraid another big meal would make me sick. Would you mind if I go shopping for something to wear to Babylon tonight? I want to blend in.”

Peter hesitated and then consented. “Okay, I’ll go back to the room. I have some work I brought with me to catch up and I can order room service. Maybe you can grab a bite at the club later.”

When Neal returned, he stripped and headed for the shower. When he came out, he dressed in his sexy new clothing. Peter whistled, “Wow, Neal! Are you sure about that? You look like you’re....”

“Gay? A male prostitute?” teased Neal. “Emmett helped pick this outfit for me. He’s a hoot.”

Peter mumbled, “Effeminate Emmett.”

Neal turned and asked, “What did you say?”

Peter explained, “I was using your alliteration scheme for remembering names. Boyfriend Brian, Effeminate Emmett, Moody Michael, Big Ben, and Teddy Bear.”

Neal laughed, “Well, technically, Teddy Bear is not an alliteration, but I get the gist. What about Justin, though?”

“I think I can remember him, Neal,” Peter answered patiently. “He’s kind of cute, isn’t he? Seems like a nice kid.”

“Oh yeah, that pretty blond hair and sweet face and bubble butt are adorable,” Neal gushed.

Peter looked critically at Neal. “Don’t tell me Brian does have something to be jealous about?”

Neal pointed out, “Peter, the guy lives in Pittsburgh. Anyway, I don’t think I’m much of a threat to smoldering tall, dark, and handsome Brian Kinney.”

Peter just smiled, thinking that description closely fit Neal, too. They continued to discuss the case until Elizabeth called and Peter went outside for privacy. A little while later, Justin called Neal and suggested he come over to Brian’s loft apartment before they went out to Babylon.

Peter had shed his jacket and tie and rolled up his sleeves. He sighed, “I’ll drive you there. I swear, Neal, you’d better not get in any trouble tonight!”

Neal tried to look offended. “Peter! Do I ever?” Peter just rolled his eyes.

They arrived at the loft to find Brian and Justin only partially dressed. Unembarrassed, Brian pointed to a bottle on the counter and instructed them to pour themselves a drink while he finished dressing.

Peter grabbed the bottle of expensive whiskey and poured them each a generous amount. They found themselves gulping the drinks as they tried not to listen to the intimate sounds coming from the bedroom.

When the lovers appeared, they were dressed in tight revealing clothing similar to Neal’s. Brian refilled their glasses and poured some for himself and Justin. He lit a joint and took a long drag and then offered it to his two guests. Neal reached out to take it, but Peter grabbed his arm and stopped him. Brian shrugged and passed it on to Justin.

Peter was beginning to think this evening was a very bad idea, but Neal was amused. He said quietly to Peter, “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.”

When they were all four seated in Brian’s fashionable living space with Brian and Justin on the couch and Peter and Neal on the stylish leather chairs, Peter asked about Ethan Gold. Brian deferred to Justin who proceeded to tell them the story of his unfortunate affair with the violinist, ending with his return to his relationship with Brian.

“And how did Ethan feel about that?” Neal asked. “Was he upset?”

“Oh yeah, he was angry,” Justin admitted, “but he left town not long after that and I never heard from him again. You don’t think he is the thief, do you?”

Peter hedged, “I have some agents in my office looking into him. We’ll know soon enough whether he is a suspect.”

Brian scowled, “Well, it wouldn’t surprise me. The guy was a loser.”

Justin cuddled closer to Brian and stroked his arm, obviously trying to calm him. He smiled and asserted, “We don’t know that it was him. Why would he want my paintings?”

After awhile, Peter noticed how late it was getting and decided it was time to go. He tried to encourage Neal to come with him, but Neal was having no part of it. He insisted, “I want to go to Babylon. Peter, you agreed that I could.”

Peter sighed and reluctantly left alone, warning Neal once more to behave himself.

As soon as Peter was gone, Brian produced poppers for all of them.

Justin giggled and said, “Come on, let’s go!”

 

BABYLON

In the car, Brian lit another joint and passed it around. This time Neal inhaled deeply each time it came around to him. By the time they got to the club, he was feeling high and happy. They met up with Emmett and Ted right away. Emmett insisted on giving his Cosmopolitan drink to Neal. Ted went off to the bar to get some more.

The music was deafening and the lights were flashing. Neal looked around at all the well built shirtless men, most of them dancing. Brian took Justin’s hand and led him out on the dance floor. Neal watched them dance and make out to the pulsing beat.

When they came back, Justin took Neal’s hand and pressed some Ecstasy into it. He encouraged, “Hey, keep up, Caffrey!”

Neal didn’t hesitate. He had already decided to make the most of his evening out. Michael and Ben showed up with more drinks for everyone. Neal got close to Michael and asked him about Ethan Gold. He tried to listen as Michael complained, “Justin never should have left Brian and I don’t think Brian should have taken him back either.”

He continued talking, but the drinks and the drugs were hitting Neal and he kept losing track of the conversation. Justin took his hand and led Neal onto the dance floor. Neal writhed and swayed to the music and grinned at Justin. He shouted, “This is really fun!”

Justin beamed at him. They danced closer and Justin pulled Neal’s shirt off and threw it over toward his friends. Neal raised his hands over his head and thrust his hips seductively. They danced until they were sweaty and breathless. Justin took Neal’s hand and led him away from their friends. They began wandering around the club until they got upstairs on the balcony, where they stopped and leaned over the railing to watch the dancers below.

Neal noticed a man approach Justin and press something into his hand. Justin turned to Neal and his eyes lit up. He shared half with Neal and told him, “It’s acid. This ought to be good.”

Neal’s good judgment was long gone so he cheerily took the drug. Soon he began to feel very high and very turned on. He looked over at Justin who stared back with glassy eyes and a wide grin on his face. Justin leaned in and kissed Neal’s lips sensuously.

Neal went with the sensation and then pulled away. He was overwhelmed by the lights and the sound and he felt like his body was vibrating. When he looked around, everything seemed to be pulsing with the music. He giggled and held on tight to Justin’s hand. 

They wandered aimlessly for awhile before they got back to their friends. Brian looked at them closely and pronounced, “Shit, you two are so tweaked.”

Justin gave him a sloppy kiss and informed him, “We’re tripping.”

“Ohhh,” Brian groaned and turned to Neal. “I thought you were going to stay out of trouble. What would Agent Peter say?”

Neal shrugged and gave him a slow sexy smile. He observed, “Peter’s not here.”

Brian laughed and gave Neal a little hug. He agreed, “No, he isn’t. Well, have fun!”

Neal giggled again as glittery confetti rained down on the crowd and said, “Oh, I am. I really am.”

Justin put his head on Neal’s shoulder and confirmed, “Me too. Are you horny, Neal?”

“Oh yeah,” Neal confessed. “Very.”

Giving Brian a wink, Justin took Neal’s hand again and led him away. They arrived at a dimly lit room at the back of the club and Justin paused. Neal took in the sight of men in varying states of undress engaging in various sex acts. His eyes widened and his hand involuntarily went to his crotch where his stiff erection was straining against his tight pants.

Justin led Neal further inside. He ran his fingers lightly over Neal’s bare chest and shoulders and gave him a hungry kiss. Neal moaned and pressed against him. Justin got a hand on Neal’s zipper and freed his bulging cock. He gripped him firmly and began to caress him.

Neal’s eyes closed and he leaned back, overcome with exquisite sensations of pleasure. Justin opened his own pants and guided Neal’s hand to his own cock. Neal enclosed it and they enthusiastically jerked each other off. Neal came first and shot his load forcefully onto Justin's chest. 

He put his finger in it and held it to Justin’s lips. That was enough to bring Justin to his climax. He cried out, “Oooh, Neal!”

They slumped into each other’s arms for a minute. After they pulled their pants back up, they wandered to the bathroom to get some tissue to mop each other off.

Neal asked curiously, “What about Brian?”

Justin shrugged, “Oh, don’t worry. He’ll pick up a trick.”

Neal looked impressed, “Cool!”

Back at the Holiday Inn, Peter awoke to find it was 3:00 am and Neal was not there. He groaned and threw on a t shirt and jeans and headed out to find Babylon. When he arrived he was shocked by the crowds of men obviously drunk and stoned, with many entwined with each other.

Peter was wondering how he was ever going to find Neal when Brian came over to him. He took Peter’s arm and led him to the bar. He asked hopefully, “Can I get you a drink?”

Peter impatiently shook his head and shouted, “Where’s Neal?”

Brian assured him, “Don’t worry. He’s tweaked up but he’s okay. He’s having a good time.”

Peter grimaced and looked around the room as his eyes became accustomed to the lighting. He looked up toward the balcony and gasped and gripped Brian’s arm. Brian froze when he saw what Peter was looking at.

Neal and Justin had hopped up onto the balcony railing and were standing there precariously. Brian held his breath as he hurried toward them with Peter right behind him. When they finally reached them, Brian put a hand out to stop Peter and warned him, “Careful, we don’t want to startle them.” 

Brian walked up to Justin and stretched up to put his hands on Justin’s hips. Justin turned and beamed happily to see him there. Brian soothed, “Easy Sunshine. I’m going to get you down.”

Brian gently pulled him down and Justin threw his arms around Brian’s neck and leaned in to kiss him. Neal turned and grinned as Peter came up and took his place behind him. Peter forced himself to smile back and stretched an arm up. He encouraged, “Come on. Take my hand, Neal. I’ll help you down.” 

Neal shook his head stubbornly and teased, “No! Why don’t you come up here?” 

Peter pleaded, “Please, Neal. Just come down from there. Please? Take my hand.” 

When Neal ignored him, Peter buried his face in his hands. He could just imagine Neal falling onto the dance floor at any moment. Neal felt concerned to see Peter upset, so he gracefully jumped down and stood next to him. He touched his arm and asked, “What’s the matter, Peter?” 

Peter grabbed him and pressed him to his chest in a tight hug. Neal relaxed against him. Peter felt like he had been holding his breath and he inhaled a great gulp of the smoky air. He thought he could probably get high just from breathing it. 

Peter released his grip on his friend and Neal slid down to the floor. Justin sank down next to Neal on the floor and they both began to giggle hysterically. Peter and Brian exchanged an exasperated look and picked them back up off the floor before they were trampled. 

Brian wrapped an arm around Justin, pulled him tight against him, and led him toward the back room. He wanted to discharge the adrenaline he felt.

Peter grabbed Neal and started to follow them. When he discovered where they were going, he turned around. He realized they were going to have to cross the dance floor to get to the door. As soon as he led Neal out among the dancers, Neal began to gyrate and rub up against Peter with a goofy grin on his face.

Peter sighed and tried to let Neal think they were dancing as he moved slowly in the direction of the door. Suddenly, the music stopped as a show began. An elaborately dressed female impersonator started singing, “I’m Forever Blowing Bubbles” as soap bubbles began drifting down from the catwalk above.

Neal was enchanted. He held out his hand to catch one and stared in wonder at its perfect shape and shimmering colors. He looked so delighted that Peter smiled indulgently in spite of the circumstances.

They were joined by Justin and Brian. Neal laughed, “Look at this, Sunshine!” and began to bat bubbles toward him. Justin laughed and popped a few of them spraying a little soap onto them. He hugged Neal and Neal raked his hand over Justin’s soft hair pulling some bubbles off. Justin kissed him sweetly before Brian reclaimed his lover.

The techno music with its throbbing beat blared out again. Neal asked, his eyes full of wonder, “Peter, can you hear them?”

“Hear what?” Peter said honestly, “I can’t hear much except that music blasting out.”

Neal protested, “No, the lights! The blues and the reds and the purples.....”

“Can I hear the colors of the lights?” Peter chuckled, but Neal’s attention had already wandered.

Peter asked Brian, “How long is this drug going to last?”

Brian shrugged, “A few more hours, but don’t worry. He’ll probably fall asleep soon.”

Peter finally managed to steer Neal to the door. When they got outside, Neal began singing loudly, “Lucy in the sky-yy with diamonds.” Peter scoffed and guided him to the car and buckled him in. By the time he drove the short distance to the hotel, Neal was slumped down in his seat asleep. 

Peter wrangled Neal out of the car, trying to encourage him to walk quietly to their room. Neal flopped down on the bed. Peter sighed with relief, undressed, got into his own bed and switched off the bedside lamp.

Before he could fall asleep, Peter suddenly found himself with an armful of shirtless Neal snuggling up to him. He sighed again and then he chuckled and pulled Neal close. He brushed a little glitter off Neal’s cheek and whispered fondly, “Go to sleep, buddy. Your excellent adventure is over.”

 

CONCLUSION

In the morning, Peter was surprised by how chipper Neal seemed and wondered if Neal was still high from the night before. When he got out of the shower, Neal cried, “Hey! Where’s my new shirt?”

Peter shrugged, “I have no idea. You took that off long before I came to the club to get you.”

“You came to Babylon? Huh, I don’t remember that,” Neal wondered.

“What DO you remember from last night, Neal?” Peter asked cautiously.

“Not very much,” Neal admitted. “You’ll have to tell me about it. I had the most amazing dreams, though.”

Peter winced, “I bet you did,” and then suggested, “Let’s go to the diner and see if your new friends are there.”

They were greeted enthusiastically by the gang. Emmett handed Neal his shirt, saying suggestively, “I believe this is yours, sweetie.”

Neal grabbed it and replied, “Hey thanks, Emmett! I guess I misplaced it.”

Soon after Peter and Neal ordered their breakfasts, Ben walked in with a tight grip on a smaller dark curly haired man he was shoving ahead of him. He announced, “Look who I found sneaking around the neighborhood.”

Justin gasped, “Ethan! What are you doing here?”

Ethan replied, “Watching you. I can’t forget you. I stole your paintings to have a way to keep you close. I thought I might attract your attention.”

Brian stood up threateningly, but Peter preempted him. He snapped handcuffs on Ethan, telling him “Ethan Gold you are under arrest” and then read him his rights. He asked roughly, “Where are the paintings, Ethan?”

Ethan stammered, “They’re In N-New York.”

Peter informed the stunned audience, “It looks like we have our thief. We will take him back to New York with us this afternoon for prosecution.”

Neal added, “Don’t worry, Justin. We’ll get your paintings back.”

Justin smiled and quipped, “If you ever think I’m good enough, I’d be flattered if you forged a copy of my work sometime.”

Peter interrupted, “That’s not going to happen, at least not on my watch. Come on, Neal. We need to head to the airport.”

Everyone waved and called out their good byes. Brian walked them to the door and murmured, “Thanks Agent Peter.” He winked at Neal and added, “Come see us anytime.”

Peter grumbled, “Yeah, that’s not happening any time soon.”

Neal gave a cheery wave to Justin and his friends and followed Peter to their car.

By the time they got back to New York, Neal was exhausted and felt edgy from his late night on the town. He ventured, “Uh, Peter, do you suppose I could....”

Peter laughed, “Go home and get some sleep? Yeah, I’ll drop you off. Then I’ll take Ethan back to be processed and find out where he’s keeping the art.”

The next morning, as they headed for the conference room to brief the team, Neal whistled “Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds.” He gave Peter a sly smile. He knew it would be a long time before they forgot about their trip to Pittsburgh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and settings are based on USA’s White Collar and Showtime’s Queer As Folk (US).


End file.
